


You're So Fucking Hot When You're Mad

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: Julian comforts Garak while he's upset.





	You're So Fucking Hot When You're Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [You're so fucking hot when you're mad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829323) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” Julian chuckled as he let his fingers graze over Garak’s shoulder ridges, earning himself a glare.

 

“Are you even  _ listening  _ to my complaints, or am I wasting my breath?” Garak snapped.

 

“Oh, I’m listening.” Julian smiled, clearly not deterred. “People keep buying off the rack and blaming you for the pants being too long.”

 

“What is the point of going to a tailor if they don’t expect  _ tailoring _ ?” Garak sighed. “I don’t know how to explain it any more clearly.”

 

“Look, Elim,” Julian smiled. “Most of your clientele is Bajoran. It’s not like they’re accustomed to giving their wardrobes special attention.”

 

“Chief O’Brien is  _ not  _ Bajoran.” Garak reminded.

 

“And once I told him he’s meant to get them hemmed, he stopped complaining and made the adjustment.” Julian pointed out. “But really, wouldn't you feel better talking about this in the bedroom?” He purred.

 

“What is it about my rage that puts you in  _ this  _ mood?” Garak still acted annoyed, though he had a small smirk. 

 

“Honestly?” Julian shrugged. “I like whenever you show strong emotion. You weren't always this comfortable with me.”

 

“So when I complain you analyze the significance of my complaining instead of focusing on the complaints themselves?” Now he was clearly amused.

 

“You know damn well that your customers aren’t really the root of your displeasure.” Julian chided before gently running a hand through Garak’s hair.

 

“Well, they’re certainly not helping.” He grumbled. “But yes, it doesn't take much to irritate me lately.”

 

“We’ll free Cardassia from the Dominion, Elim.” Julian whispered. “I promise you that.” He kissed Garak’s cheek. “We’ll get you home.”

 

“Even  _ if  _ the Dominion is defeated,” Garak said, shaking his head. “I doubt my exile will end.”

 

“Cardassia needs you, Elim.” Julian bit his lip. “And you need Cardassia. We’ll find a way.”

 

“You’ve learned to lie from me rather well.” Garak smiled.

 

“I’d rather be lying  _ with  _ you.” Julian breathed as he moved in to kiss Garak. “Let me cheer you up?” 

  
“You’ve already succeeded.” Garak smiled into the kiss. **  
**


End file.
